All Hallow's Dream?
by End of Era
Summary: A crossover between my own light novel (Blood Is Thicker Than Tears) and Oregairu, whereby Shimon Creed and his younger sister Eve currently attending school in London, are somehow sent to Sobu High in Japan whereby they meet with Yui, Yukino and inevitably Hachiman. Will reality be able to contain Shimon and Hachiman in the same room?


**All Hallow's Dream?**

Hey folks End Of Era here. This is a special Halloween Crossover between my own Light Novel (entitled Blood Is Thicker Than Tears) with chapters currently being updated to WebNovel, and of course with Oregairu. Some of you may have seen some of my previous work having written Oregairu 12.5, My Dearest Komachi and a few others. Please do have a read of my Own Light Novel if you enjoy the read! all comments/views and reviews will leave me very grateful :D

Just so you guys understand the characters: Shimon Creed is a 17 year old very sarcastic, self-conscious loner attending Lavender High (in London England) with his 16 year old Student Council President sister Eve. Both siblings are highly intelligent, however Eve is exceptionally beautiful, very outgoing and with a strong desire towards achievement and personal improvement, yet is still very caring and understanding towards her older brother. Their father passed away at a very young age (and his mother was never around) causing Shimon to recline away from society and in particular, angrily shun any advances from his sister Eve. However a slew of beautiful new girls entering his life and the unyielding love from Eve will force Shimon to confront himself and move forward...This is a comedy/slice of life light novel with slight harem themes present.

* * *

Ponder for a moment; How would you correctly define the phenomenon known as Reality? Without getting into the intricacies of modern theories regarding the Multiverse, Red shifts, String Theory or any other dimensional theories associated with spacetime. Reality is a collective perception, cumulatively agreed upon via carefully appointed intellectuals, supposedly more qualified than the general masses. However perceptions (similar to theories), are subject to change depending on your own personal perspective.

Never undermine your own intelligence by sheepishly following and accepting a supposed absolute truth, question the norm and trust in your own intuition. Your reality and my reality may vary, however why should significant variations result in a process of elimination whereby only one answer remains? Isn't it possible for there to be multiple correct answers? Galileo was ridiculed for disputing an accepted truth, only to be correctly heralded a genius years after his passing.

Which brings us to the more important question: Are your dreams merely subconscious images utilised as a daily mental respite? Or are your dreams far more important then this generic oversimplification...Are your dreams reality?

* * *

"Eve is that you? It's like 2am, what's going on?"

Wearily blinking my eyes in a hopeful attempt to readjust to the thick coat of darkness currently enveloping my room. I was just able to make out Eve's outline as she hesitantly walked towards my bed and carefully sat besides me, her body seemingly trembling in fear as she anxiously avoided my gaze. My recently revitalised resolve in regards to Eve forced me to sit up in bed as I tenderly wrapped my arms around her, the shared warmth between us instantly relaxing her nerves as Eve's breathing returned to a more regular rhythm.

"I had...A nightmare...I couldn't...I couldn't be on my own...Could I possibly...Sleep here tonight?"

The genuine fear present in Eve's hesitant words was heartbreaking, entwining my fingers between hers I silently nodded my approval as she lay close beside me under the duvet. Inevitably my eyelids began feeling heavy as reality slowly slipped from my grasp with every passing second. Softly squeezing Eve's hand as I took one final glance towards her, only a single thought lingered in my mind: I have to protect her...No matter what.

Stood utterly bewildered with Eve in-front of an unknown school, we shared an extremely confused shrug as Eve took it upon herself to read the name situated high above the huge entrance doors:

"Sobu High...What the hells going on Onii? Where are we...And...What are we wearing?"

Eve and myself were dressed in completely unfamiliar school uniforms, though Eve's dangerously short skirt typically highlighted her outstanding figure. I thought it safer to tactically manoeuvre my gaze towards the floor.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I...I can't even remember how we got here...Where were we before this exactly?"

Before Eve could muster a reply; Seemingly from out of nowhere an enchantingly beautiful peachy-orange haired angel fully clad in an extremely sexy black latex cat-suit (with tail to match), clumsily ran towards us. Momentarily haunched over as she hastily attempted to catch her breath, the divine seductress wiped the silky smooth strands of long hair covering her eyes, before joyously raising her head. The girls luscious lips pursed into a purely endearing smile as she giddily waved towards neither of us in particular:

"Yahalllooooooooooooo!"

Myself and Eve flashed a confused glance towards each other as I awkwardly raised my hand to wave towards the girl, however a sudden sharp pain originating from my abdominal region quickly spread through my body as Eve angrily reclined her fist away from me. Eve's furious eyes screamed "Stop gawking towards her chest". Deciding to tactically retreat, I hurriedly nodded my understanding towards my incensed sister. Hopelessly shaking her head, Eve composed herself with a few deep breaths before warmly holding her hand out towards the slightly bemused cat-girl:

"It's OK we just shake hands...It's like a greeting."

The irresistibly gorgeous girl graciously shook Eve's hand as her enchantingly lustrous smile returned once more. Subsequently Eve eventually noticed the look of perplexity plastered across my face as she motioned to explain my confusion:

"Your...Speaking Japanese...Wait I'm speaking Japanese...When the fuck did we learn Japanese?"

"Everyone speaks Japanese in Chiba...Now you guys had better follow me, I have a feeling Yukino isn't going to be particularly happy with us being so late."

The enchantress refused to allow a response; Briskly turning on her heels and scampering alone through the disconcertingly large doors. Presented with no other feasible options, we were left with no choice except to follow silently in her stead, (though in all honesty I'd gladly walk behind this angelic being forever).

Strolling through the unfamiliar halls, (mustering all my mental strength in order to avoid constantly gazing towards the girl's tail area), I seemed unable to confidently process any of my surroundings; It was as if the numerous students, classrooms, lockers and even the hallway itself, (regardless of the students colourful Halloween fancy dress or various spooky decorations), seemed to be shifting in and out of existence. However I wasn't provided any opportunity to ponder over my thoughts as the girl abruptly stopped in-front of a classroom. The words "Service-Club" were colourfully decorated with flowers and cute animals, (written in Japanese which I can apparently read), on a sign positioned just above the door as her lips curled into a reminiscent smile before joyfully flinging open the door and scurrying inside. Eve motioned to stay close beside her as we collectively held our breaths and marched within...Suffice to say our previous bewilderment showed no signs of improvement.

Towards the back of the brightly lit classroom, several chairs were stacked towards the ceiling whilst two occupied chairs (one boy and girl) were set facing forward in one direct line, however were situated at opposite sides of the class. The two peculiar looking students seemed unaware of the others existence, making no effort to communicate or even acknowledge one anothers presence.

The slim yet markedly pretty girl (who I imagined was the girl referred to as Yukino) was silently sat cross-legged upon her chair whilst reading a small book. Her confident demeanour (at first glance) seemed slightly ostentatious. Yukino's jet-black, silky smooth long hair sat gracefully over her pristinely ironed clothes, whilst just beneath her collar a red ribbon was tied into a bow with meticulous precision, perfectly accentuating her delicate features.

On the other hand, the apparently boggle-eyed boy seemed cut from a different universe entirely. Slightly scrawny with messy unbrushed black hair, the boy had a decidedly gormless and bashful look about him as he self-consciously tapped away on his phone, vociferously avoiding any and all eye contact with everyone present.

"Yukino I'm getting late for the Halloween Ball preparations, I'll definitely join you guys later though...See you Hikki!"

The cat-girl cheerfully waved towards us as she clumsily tripped before exiting the room; A small part of me dying inside as I began internally praying to every existential religious deity past, present and future, even if only for the briefest of moments please allow our paths to cross again!

"I'm surprised the Student Council President and her infamous older brother, were able to take time out of their busy schedules in order to help us with the decorations." Yukino's face was the epitome of scepticism as she stared questioningly towards Eve.

"Hahaha well it's important for Student Council members to always set a good example...Right Yukino?"

Eve remained typically unperturbed regardless of the situation, her unbelievable adaptability at such an incredibly young age never failed to astonish me. Eve's confident reply seemed to (at least momentarily) appease Yukino as she delicately closed the book and placed it into her purse before finally acknowledging the boys presence and motioning for him to get to his feet:

"Hikigaya-Kun instead of performing a highly accurate impersonation of a disabled sloth, perhaps you'd care to at least attempt contributing something even minutely useful for the very first time in your miserable life?"

Hikigaya angrily narrowed his gaze towards Yukino, however his slightly embarrassing efforts went embarrasingly unnoticed as she immediately returned to ignoring his apparently meaningless existence, (cat-girl please come back I miss you!)

"So what would you like us to do?" Sensing the rising tensions within the room, I thought it more appropriate to divert the attention back towards our main goal.

"Shimon, you and Hikigaya-Kun will be doing all the lifting and taping for the hanging decorations, myself and Miss Student Council President will work on the costumes and then help with the finishing touches."

Yukino's words seemed tinged with feelings of enmity (or possibly jealousy) towards Eve, her outright refusal to utter Eve's name and more importantly her emphasis on Student Council President couldn't be purely coincidental. However arguing never accomplishes anything and therefore we thought best to silently plod on.

* * *

"Yukinoshita...Is it OK if I take Shimon with me to get some drinks?"

"Hikigaya-Kun for one I'm not your mother nor do I have any relation to you, therefore if you intend to temporarily return to your procrastinatory habits you may do as you please."

Hikigaya expirated a hopeless sigh before wearily motioning for me to follow behind him. Strolling silently through the halls towards the vending machines situated outside, once again I was unable to process or remember any of the scenes which passed us by. The students, halls, grounds, grass and everything in between, seemingly meshed together into one disconcerted jumbled image. Upon reaching our destination, Hikigaya bought two drinks labelled MAX coffee before calmly handing one to myself:

"Shimon who exactly are you?" The unexpected question caught me completely off guard, requiring a momentary break to hopefully try and compose myself. Perhaps Hikigaya was substantially more perceptive than his permanent dumbfounded look led me to believe?

"What do you mean?" Ah feigning ignorance my go to tried and trusted method, hopefully prompting the other party to reveal some valuable information. A sly smile suddenly crept across Hikigaya's face as he confidently raised his hand invitingly towards me:

"Hachiman...So tell me Shimon, how is it that all of a sudden everyone thinks a completely foreign girl is Student Council President and more importantly seems to believe that said girl and her brother have been ever present at wonderful Sobu High?"

As Hachiman shook my hand I became enveloped by a feeling of overwhelming anxiety, realising that whilst I was feigning ignorance Hachiman was feigning his intellectual abilities. Hastily withdrawing my hand and gazing sheepishly towards the floor, I desperately began trying to think of a worthwhile excuse.

"I...I honestly don't know...Both myself and Eve don't remember how we got here or even how we're able to speak Japanese...I'm sorry we honestly weren't part of some elaborate hoax or scheme."

Hachiman gazed questioningly towards me for a few seconds before nodding his head in apparent acceptance of my feeble explanation. Eventually the hint of a smile formed across his lips as he warmly placed his hand upon my shoulder:

"I believe you...I sense no malice or ill-will from either you or your very...Curvy sister."

Hachiman's irrepressible expressionless features coupled with his emotionless verbal retorts (in particular his highly accurate description of Eve) left me in a fit of laughter. Not knowing how to respond, Hachiman sheepishly reclined a few steps away whilst forcing a few nervous guffaws.

"Sorry sorry...I wasn't making fun of you Hachiman...Where I'm from calling a girl curvy relates to you finding them lustfully attractive."

"And where pray-tell are you from?"

My buoyant laughter was instantly replaced by utter bewilderment, upon hopelessly realising I was unable to remember anything prior to appearing in-front of Sobu High. I felt as if a mental barrier had been surgically implanted deep within my brain preventing all forms of memory recall. Despondently shaking my head, Hachiman silently nodded his understanding.

"I can see one of two possibilities: The first somewhat more improbable theory involves mass brainwashing, however with such a miniscule window of opportunity and seemingly with no repercussions or mass hysteria reports, I think we can safely rule that idea out. The second (far more likely theory), involves you and your sister's synchronised dream stimulating a profound causality effect resulting in our two realities converging upon one another, whereby memories have seamlessly become merged...Hence how we know about the two of you."

Mimicking Hachiman's previous notions, I silently nodded my head in approval. His awkward self-conscious "habitualisms" were similar to my own, however his incredibly intuitive problem-solving abilities were more on par with Eve. Even if our realities had converged only for a very short period of time, I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet someone like Hachiman (and more importantly that insanely sexy cat-girl!)

"Hachiman do you think Eve will be OK alone with Yukino? She seemed kind of bossy." Hachiman pensively stared off into the distance for a few seconds before gazing back towards me:

"Her name is Yukino Yukinoshita and I agree she is extremely bossy, in fact I oft refer to her as the Ice Queen. However once you get to know Yukino, she's actually extremely caring and generally one of the nicest and most intelligent girls I've ever met."

"How about that cat-girl from earlier? Man what I'd do to go on a date with her!" Hachiman's disconcerted expressions coupled with his increasingly bashful actions (in particular upon noticing me laugh) were unashamedly amusing.

"Oh Yui Yuigahama...Yes I can see why you'd find her attractive, we recently went together to watch the fireworks at the festival and she definitely aroused the male attention in her very beautiful Yukata."

Hachiman's response left me open-mouthed and speechless. Unable to fully process how Hachiman was able to cajole one of the sexiest girl's imaginable into a date, left me wondering if I'd entered into a realm of fantasy fiction!

"Tell me Shimon...You seem intellectually superior to some of the mentally inferior riff-raff I've encountered around our school grounds, have you succeeded in developing any truly genuine relationships?"

Considering I've only very recently rejuvenated my relationship with Eve, whilst Rea and Lucy are similarly recent acquaintances (or re-acquaintances in regard to Rea), it was nigh on impossible to have developed anything truly genuine in such a short period of time, (particularly for someone as self-conscious as myself). Dejectedly shaking my head in response seemed not to surprise Hachiman, who once again whilst remaining completely expressionless, nodded his head in silent understanding.

"In my view nothing is truly genuine; It's almost impossible for two completely separate people's ideals, visions, hopes and dreams to align in absolute perfect synergy. Furthermore regardless of a person's willingness to compromise, subconsciously there will remain an element of resentment in the pre-determined requirement to appease the other half of the relationship."

Hachiman's eyes widened in surprise at my detailed yet understanding response, his lips pursing into an appreciative grin as his gaze remain fixated upon me:

"Maybe your right...However I'm willing to lay everything on the line if there's even the slightest possibility I could flip my dreams into reality. Achieving a truly genuine relationship may seem infinitely out of our invariably limited reach; However if against all odds we eventually do reach something even minutely resembling truly genuine, everything else will simply pail into miniscule inferiority."

Hachiman's insightful answer instantly soothed all my deeply entrenched inhibitions, bringing a wry smile upon my face as I slapped Hachiman heartily on his slightly bony back:

"God no wonder we're both single eh? Setting the bar so ludicrously high only the Greek Goddess Athena could ever reach it! Hey Hachiman what do you say you and I double date? I'll have that insanely sexy cat-girl Yui and you can take Eve on a date...I'm sure her reaction to being called "Curvy" will make for a...Highly eventful date shall we say?"

Unable to control myself I haunched over laughing uncontrollably; Mean-whilst in typical fashion Hachiman nervously withdrew a few steps whilst forcing out a few awkward snickers.

"Hachiman I just realized something...If your previous deductions are correct, does that mean that once this dream's over our realities will eventually diverge and we could potentially forget everything? Is any of this even real?"

A sombre sigh escaped my lips as I suddenly realised the magnitude of Hachiman's observations. Gritting my teeth in poignant resilience, I vowed never to forget.

Hachiman began scratching his head, desperately contemplating a fitting response. All of a sudden pointing his finger victoriously towards the heavens as he giddily took off his ring and motioned for me to open my hand. Gratefully accepting his generous offer, I began carefully inspecting the ring to find the words "Sobu High Senior," beautifully inscribed across the sterling silver edge.

"You know Shimon, some highly intellectual societies believe dreams to be an extension of your own reality. Events unable to occur in the limited time-frame of consciousness, carry over into our dreams and play out to their inevitable conclusion. Therefore regardless if this is a dream or not, is largely inconsequential in determining whether these events are real or not... To put it simply, it's real if we believe it's real."

Once again Hachiman raised his hand invitingly towards me, however his initial wry smile was replaced by a warmly endearing (and truly genuine one).

Graciously raising my hand in kind, I suddenly realized Hachiman's deductions to be true. Time suddenly began to slow whilst various colours, images, shapes and figures all meshed into one discernible mess.

"Take care of yourself Hachiman...I hope I'm provided the opportunity to meet you all again some day!"

* * *

Suddenly myself and Eve shot up in bed. Desperately gulping deep breaths of air before simultaneously gazing down to find our hands still tightly intertwined. Eve's face instantly turning a dark shade of red as she quickly snatched away her hand and stared anxiously towards the bed.

"Onii...Did you just...Have the same weird dream as me?"

"You mean the two of us somehow speaking Japanese whilst meeting Yukino, Hachiman and Yui in Sobu High?"

"I guess...Holding your hand somehow sent us into the same dream...I need a shower...I'll see you later Onii."

Eve sheepishly scurried out of my room without another word, a weary sigh escaping my lips as I flopped back towards my pillow. However a sudden metallic clink suddenly perked my ears, almost sounding as if a coin had smacked against the radiator. Anxiously dragging myself out of bed, a sparkling glint of light reflecting from my lamp onto something small and round situated near the radiator caught my eye. Hesitantly raising the object near to the lamp-light revealed it to be a ring, mixed feelings of anxiety coupled with relief began washing over me as I read the intricately inscribed words "Sobu High Senior" written across the edge.

"Hachiman...We'll meet again one day...I promise."

Bowing my head in quiet solidarity, the faintest hint of a smile began creeping across my lips. Perhaps the idea of a truly genuine relationship isn't as far-fetched as my initial reservations led me to believe...Perhaps our very brief friendship manifested small signs of being truly genuine. Wildly grinning I bolted out the room, cupping my hand to my mouth and screaming out at the top of my lungs:

"HEY EVE...HOW ABOUT WEARING A CAT COSTUME FOR HALLOWEEN?"


End file.
